The present invention relates generally to ladders and, more particularly, to embodiments of stepladders. Ladders are conventionally utilized to provide a user thereof with improved access to elevated locations that might otherwise be inaccessible. Ladders come in many shapes and sizes, such as straight ladders, straight extension ladders, step ladders, and combination step and extension ladders. So-called combination ladders may incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of multiple ladder designs.
Ladders known as step ladders, also known as A-frame ladders, are self supporting ladders, meaning that they do not need to be leaned against a wall, pole or other structure for stability. Rather, step ladders may be positioned on a floor (or other similar surface) such that at least three, and conventionally four, feet of the ladder provide a stable support structure for a user to climb upon, even in an open space (e.g., outside or in the middle of a room) without a wall, roof, pole or other type of structure being necessary for the stability of the ladder.
In conventional step ladders, the ladder includes a first rail assembly coupled with a top cap and a second rail assembly coupled with the top cap. One of the rail assemblies conventionally include a plurality of rungs that are evenly spaced between the supporting surface (e.g., the floor or ground) and the top cap. As with all ladders, using a step ladder can present various risks to the user. Often, the risks are amplified when a user utilizes the ladder in a non-recommended manner. There is a continuing desire in the industry to provide ladders that reduce the risk of accident and provide improved safety and stability to a user thereof.